


Spinning

by Abba33



Category: Fidget Spinners
Genre: Character Death, Dismemberment, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fidget Spinner gore, Gore, Loss, Love, Objectification, Original work - Freeform, Other, Pining, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Violence, fidget spinners - Freeform, klance, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abba33/pseuds/Abba33
Summary: The tragedy between 2 fidget spinners.
Relationships: Glenn/Squeaky, Glenn/User, User/Squeaky





	Spinning

Life was decent before they met. Wake up late, spin for a while then sleep a bit longer. Later the abuse would start. A common day for a fidget spinner. There's nothing worse than that of the life of a fidget spinner.  
Glenn, the fidget spinner was not happy with his existence but with lack of ability to kill himself he was stuck as a sentient fidget spinner.  
After another day of suffering, Glenn was just about to drift off to sleep when his attention was grabbed at the words 'another fidget spinner'  
Another? Wasn't he enough? Someone else will have to suffer with him.....  
Fighting back the need to cry, Glenn let himself go to sleep  
Upon awaking, Glenn quickly learned that his user did in fact get another fidget spinner. It was a she, and she was beautiful. She spun with elegance like no other, shimmering in the light. A beautiful high pitched screech rang in his ears.Her body was curvy and just right. Beauty. Perfection. She was everything he longed for.  
Glenn was quick to fall in love with the new spinner, despite not knowing her at all. That didn’t matter. He just knew that she was who he was looking for. Who he needed in his disgrace of a existence. She was to be the love of his life. His obsession.  
When she was done being spun, he was quick to strike up a conversation and they became friends. The joy Glenn felt in her company was a feeling he had never yet experienced in his long life in The Users possession. He felt happy, he felt love. But soon, tragedy struck.  
The user returned and lifted the spinner he learned was named Squeak. She was lifted up and before his eyes, ripped apart. It was over in a matter of seconds. Her organs pulled out completely. She was a husk, a shell. No matter how loud he screamed the user would not stop. He played with the organs like they where toys. It horrified Glenn to no end. Why was this happening? Glenn cried as he was forced to observe the mutilation of his lover, until a little ray of light shown threw. The user lifted an organ to its lips and sucked it in. Moments after, he was making horrible noises and soon collapsed.  
Glenn watched with sick satisfaction as his user slowly died, along with Squeak. Glenn wished he could join Squeak and The User in death but alas, he couldn't move his own body. His world came crashing down around him, leaving him to live in a world he no longer had place or meaning in. He could do nothing but stare at the lifeless body of Squeak, never to spin again. She was gone. And he was left alone in this cold cruel world to suffer the aftermath. Never again would Glenn feel the joy he had felt with Squeak.  
**Later Glenn was buried and lives for eternity in the dirt, in total agony and pain**


End file.
